Waiting for Forever
by harajuku7
Summary: This is actually just an uncomplete beginning for a story I was thinking about writing. Bella leaves Phoenix with a hidden agenda and Edward has his own secrets too. Read, review and tell me what you think.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters from Twilight. You guys can thank Mrs. Meyer for that. **

Why? Why did I come to Forks?

I have been asking myself this same question for the past two months. Honestly, I came to live my with my dad, Charlie. Ever since my mother got engaged to her new boy toy, it was like I didn't exist. I suppose any other child would feel some type of resentment but I don't. I've never actually had a real relationship with her anyway.

I just wanted out of Phoenix; away from the cliques, the overly done parties, tans, and especially high school drama. I didn't have time to deal with it all. My main goal was just to get out of Phoenix. So, I decided I would live with my father. Every summer I'd come visit, was filled with fishing or hanging with my old best friend Jacob. Honestly, I missed it all.

So, here I am on a plane getting ready to see my father in less than two hours who I haven't seen in two years. Sure, I talked with him but I'd been to lazy to fly up to Forks. I wondered if he still had the same decorations-the yellow cabinets, the 70s style sofa-it all seemed to weird to be going to live in Forks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please buckle your seat-belts we're about to land."

Ugh. I seriously hate flying and the landings are the worst part. I could already feel sweat forming on the back of my neck. Great, I was going to see my father whom I haven't seen in two years with a sweaty back/

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks"

"Really? You look like you're getting ready to pass out."

Who was this idiot? I clearly said I was fine and now I'm repeating myself. I turned to look at him and…oh my god. He had the prettiest and brightest green eyes I've ever seen. His face was seriously god-like. I'm hundred percent I'm staring at him like an idiot. I was about to yell at him…well, that idea just flew out of my head.

"Yeah. Really. Thanks." He stared at me for a while longer and let out the cutest laugh ever. I probably would have laughed at myself too.

"No problem. I just didn't want you pass out; that would have been problematic." This guy is obviously some type of Casanova. No one should be able to affect me like this by just speaking. I obviously couldn't say anything back being the dork I am so I turned to other way waiting for the flight to end.

About twenty minutes later, I felt something touching my arm and realized it was green eyes.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know were landing. You should probably get up."

"Oh okay, thanks" I turned away from him and gathered my things completely ready to be dome with this whole day. I just wanted to get into a shower then bed and sleep. The flight attendant directed us out of the plane and into the lobby.

I knew I probably should have been looking for Charlie but I kept staring at green eyes. It was a shame I wouldn't get to know him

"Bella!", I turned to see Charlie . He looked…good. The same mustache and police jacket. Just the presence of my dad, made Forks fell like home. I ran up and hugged him.

"Dad! I'm so glad to see you." It was true; I really missed him. Visiting twice a year doesn't really allot enough daddy and daughter time.

"Same here Bells. You look so much older. I can't believe you've g-grown so m-much." He voice cracked on the last few words and I realized he was getting ready to cry. I really didn't need him to cry because I would start.

'Aww! Dad don't. C'mon; please. If you cry then I'm going to start and we're going to look really retarded."

"Sorry, I just missed you so much. How about I run and go get your luggage. Stay right here."

"Ok."

I caught the sight of the time and it was only 9:00 am. I hoped I didn't have to greet a bunch or people; Charlie never really was a people person. A few more minutes passed, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, I was just wondering if I could get your name? You ran off so quickly I didn't have a chance to introduce myself." Holy shit, it was green eyes. The sole purpose for bolting out of the plane was to get away from him.

"Um, I'm Bella. Bella Swan". He chuckled cutely again! Why am I such an idiot?

" I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. I was just wondering if Charlie Swan is your father? Your last names match up and the whole school has been talking about his daughter attending Forks High."

Great. So people talk here too. I guess it's expected in a town with only 3,280 people. Well, 3,281 now.

"Yeah. I'm his daughter. Really? People are already talking."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure you can assume Forks has no type of entertainment so when somebody new comes along people tend to know right way. Besides, you dad has a big mouth." He smirked so sexily at the end. Seriously, could this guy do anything without looking hot?

**Alright. This was just a teaser. Well not even a teaser…just the beginning. I seriously need ideas because the inspiration for this has flown out the window and honestly, the initial story line was dumb. **

**If you guys could review and give me some ideas that would be cool. Or you could even suggest a whole new plot idea. **

**P.S. Don't be shy…CRITICIZE! It's what I want and you guys make my writing better; although, this is still pretty lame. **


End file.
